The present disclosure relates generally to healthcare communication systems such as patient-nurse communication systems, and more particularly to user stations usable in connection with such systems.
Healthcare communication systems such as patient-nurse communication systems or “nurse call” systems enable communication among members of a nursing staff and other persons dispersed throughout a healthcare facility. Such systems generally provide information about the current status or condition of patients in the facility, and enable voice communication between patients and staff members through a telecommunications infrastructure.
One example of a known nurse call system that includes a user station is Hill-Rom's COMLINX® system. In the COMLINX® system, a “master station” is provided, which is configured to oversee the operation of the system for a specific territory within a facility, such as a nursing unit or units or the entire facility. The master station communicates call information to audio stations that are positioned at various locations throughout the monitored territory. Types of audio stations include patient stations (also called “room stations”), which are located in patient rooms, and staff stations, which are located in designated staff areas. The prior art audio stations have more limited functionality than a master station. For instance, prior art audio stations generally provide for viewing call information in a limited fashion, placing calls, answering unanswered calls, and canceling calls originating from the location in which the audio station is installed.
There is still a need for advanced healthcare communication system capabilities directed to improving nursing staff and overall hospital efficiency. Additional or improved features that are directed to reducing the risk of adverse patient conditions occurring in the facility are also needed. However, as cost is often a concern to these facilities, advancements that can be achieved while containing or reducing the costs of implementing, maintaining and operating these systems are desired.